Run For His Money
by YoukaiJilly
Summary: Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she’ll make it her mission to deflate Seto’s head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she’s not backing down!
1. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Run For His Money**

**YoukaiJilly**

**Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she'll make it her mission to deflate Seto's head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she's not backing down!**

**ONE**

"**Who Do You Think You Are?" **

Seto Kaiba sat silently as the hum of other cars droned outside of the jet black limo which he and his brother (along with the driver) occupied. Both of the Kaiba brothers were on their way to school. Mokuba went to a private school where he was sure not to get teased, and they were headed to drop him off first.

Mokuba had more than once questioned Seto why he bothered to go to school anymore since he was all ready smart and cunning enough to run Kaiba Corp. Seto had answered that it was for looks, but he lied to his little brother. It bothered him sometimes, but it was best to let Mokuba think that. In truth, Kaiba grew rather bored with being a prodigy. He wanted to feel like a normal teenager once in awhile.

Although, his reputation hardly allowed that; not to mention a certain group of rather annoying people that he attended school with. Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi to name, and their little friends, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki were nothing other than a mere annoyance compared to the two boys.

As the limo pulled upside the school, Mokuba said good-bye and waved to his brother before exiting the limo and running off. As the limo rounded the corner, it jerked and Seto nearly went crashing into the seat opposite him. He opened the window that separated him from the driver and looked outside the windshield.

The driver had rolled down the window and an angry female voice made its way to Seto's ears:

"You stupid jerk! Watch where you're going, you nearly ran me over lunk-head! In case you didn't notice, the light was still red! God, don't you pay attention!"

After that, Seto heard her running away and his driver looked out the window with a stunned face. When Kaiba cleared his throat however, the driver snapped back to attention and went continued turning, heading towards the school.

As the limo pulled up to the school gates, Seto sighed heavily and exited, just as someone smacked into the metal, nearly closing the door on him. He had moved out of the way just in time, and he stared at the form in front of him. A very out of breath girl with short purple hair panted and tried to catch her breath.

"S-stupid limo...second time today I get smashed into it," she mutters to herself.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Seto coldly, staring down at her with his icy cerulean blue eyes. She stared up at him with tired, lavender orbs. The girl tilted her head to one side, staring then brought it straight, her eyes narrowing and her mouth pulling into a slight frown.

"What did you think _you_ were doing, nearly running me over you crazed limo boy! I could have been a road pancake!" she shouted at him, drawing more attention to Seto had he preferred.

"Ask me if I care." He replied coldly. "Now get your hands off my car, you'll leave prints."

Something hard connected with his face and Seto's head turned to the side. He was silent a moment, his eyes open in shock. He turned to see the girl's hand raised and snarling at him. He didn't notice all the other students and how they stared. All that the proud CEO saw was the angry girl that was standing next to him. He made no move to strike her back or to speak, but merely hit the limo twice and the driver started to back out.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, carrying his bag under the arm and headed into the school. He wanted desperately to look behind him and see the look on the girl's face but kept his eyes staring straight ahead of him. He kept the girl out of his mind as he walked to class and took his seat, not paying attention to anyone else.

As normal, Yugi and his friends were crowded around one of their desks talking. The only time there was a pause in their conversation was when he walked by. Seto just ignored them as best his hatred would allow and pulled out his laptop, placing it on top of his desk to work on some of the company business before class started.

As the classroom slowly filled, and the first bell rang, the teacher still hadn't entered the room. When he did however, he leave the door open behind him. The class became quiet as the teacher cleared his throat. Seto continued to type away, he never paid attention to homeroom. There was never a need.

"Class, if I may have your attention, we have a new student. I would like to introduce you to Miss Akemi Harashi."

Seto barely looked up and went back to his computer, but then his head snapped up. It was the short-haired purple girl from earlier that morning.

"Hello, I am very pleased to meet you all-..." she was saying. As she came up from her bow, her eyes settled on Seto. "_My god, it's you!_ What the hell are you doing here?" The angry look returned to her face and she marched over to his desk, slamming her hands down, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"This is my homeroom." Seto replied. "Do you mind? I wasn't aware peons like you wanted to attract this type of attention." He shut his laptop and stared at her.

"What are you talking about limo boy, I'm not-..." she stared. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she took her hands off his desk to cover her mouth. She spun on her heel and began to bow to everyone in the class room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Uh..." the teacher said. "Miss Harashi, if you would just take your seat now..."

In a few seconds, she was sitting down with an ashamed look on her face. Her hands were in her lap and her head was bent down. Seto re-opened his laptop and began to work again as homeroom started. There were a few announcements and as usual, he paid no attention. There was a ten minute break before the first teacher came in and Seto watched over the top rim of his laptop as Yugi and his friends moved their desks together as normal.

"Hey, your name's Akemi right?" asked Anzu.

"Huh? Oh yes, that's me." Akemi said, looking up at the brown-haired girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anzu Mazaki. Would you like to sit with us?" she asked with a smile. Akemi nodded and Anzu led her over to the four desks pushed together on the side of one wall. "Guys, I've asked Akemi to sit with us for breaks and lunch."

"Hi! My name's Yugi." The short teenager said. He held out his hand and Akemi reached out and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Yugi!" she said with a tiny smile.

"That is Hiroto Honda right there and next to Yugi is Katsuya Jonouchi." Anzu said.

"Hello." Akemi replied.

"Wat was dat with Mr. Cranky?" asked Jonouchi. "Yeh got a beef with him or somethin'?" Akemi glanced back at the cerulean eyed CEO. She turned back and shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back, sighing.

"Not really. His limo nearly ran into me twice today. Well, one time I ran into it. Anyway, I think I can forgive him now. Is always so cold to people?" she asked with a non-chalant wave of her hand.

"Uh huh," said Yugi. "It's probably for the best that you stay away from him. He has a very cold personality."

"That personality probably comes from being the CEO of Kaiba Corp." put in Honda. "Thinks he's better than everyone else."

"W-what! That's Seto Kaiba!" shrieked Akemi, causing the class to stare at her again. This time, even Seto looked up. "There is no way on earth that punk is Seto Kaiba! I should know I-..."

Here she stopped and covered her mouth as if she said something horribly indecent. With a stunned look on her face, Akemi dashed from the room. Yugi and Jonouchi made a movement to follow her, but Seto's voice stopped them.

"Sit down," he said, exiting the room, letting the door shut with a click. There was a hushed silence all over the classroom.

"Um, wat just happened?" asked Jonouchi.

"Wait." Seto's voice came drifting to Akemi's ears. She was sitting on the window sill, a puzzled look on her face and her head whipped up to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked snidely.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"You really don't know do you?" she asked. When Seto didn't answer, she sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. It was rather crumpled and worn. It looked quite old.

Seto opened it and his mouth formed a thin line. It was a picture of him and Mokuba, the same one that he had himself. It was when they were in the orphanage, before they had been adopted by their step-father. "So? I've seen it before." He told her. Akemi pointed to a child behind them, sort of hidden behind the others. He looked closer and his mouth sort of fell into a little o.

"That's...that's Kemi...one of our best friends at the...you're...?" said Seto un-nerved.

"Yeah, I am. Forgotten me all ready have you? I guess being such a CEO big shot would do that to you!" she snapped, yanking back the picture. "I don't know what I was thinking, coming here to look for you. It's been a waste of my time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Seto in his normally cold tone. She jabbed him with her finger.

"_That._ You never sounded like that before. Go back to your work Mr. Kaiba. I'm afraid that I have nothing more to say to you." Akemi said. And with that, she walked back to the classroom just as then one minute bell rang, notifying all students wondering the halls to hurry back inside.

**--------------- **

**Author's Note**

**Please excuse any mistakes that I make in this story. I do not watch Yu Gi Oh as much as I used to. This is the first Yu Gi Oh fic that I have ever done and I'm afraid that you'll just have to bear with me. **

**Normally, if my brain spouts an idea for a YGO fic, it normally contains Joey (AKA Jonouchi) as the male protagonist, because he's my favorite. However, I did think it would be fun to get someone capable of taming Seto. **

**Akemi's got her work cut out for her huh? Please do review this. **


	2. Remember Me

**Run For His Money**

**YoukaiJilly**

**Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she'll make it her mission to deflate Seto's head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she's not backing down!**

**TWO**

"**Remember Me..."**

**LAST TIME...**

Seto opened it and his mouth formed a thin line. It was a picture of him and Mokuba, the same one that he had himself. It was when they were in the orphanage, before they had been adopted by their step-father. "So? I've seen it before." He told her. Akemi pointed to a child behind them, sort of hidden behind the others. He looked closer and his mouth sort of fell into a little o.

"That's...that's Kemi...one of our best friends at the...you are...?" said Seto un-nerved.

"Yeah, I am. Forgotten me all ready have you? I guess being such a CEO big shot would do that to you!" she snapped, yanking back the picture. "I don't know what I was thinking, coming here to look for you. It's been a waste of my time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Seto in his normally cold tone. She jabbed him with her finger.

"_That._ You never sounded like that before. Go back to your work Mr. Kaiba. I'm afraid that I have nothing more to say to you." Akemi said. And with that, she walked back to the classroom just as then one minute bell rang, notifying all students wondering the halls to hurry back inside.

**THE STORY CONTINUES...**

Seto looked down at his hand, where the picture had previously had been. 'How...how could that girl be Kemi? Kemi was so shy and...' he thought, his mind a whirl of confusion. She had come back to look for him...Seto could barely believe it. Kemi had been the one to come and get Seto when Mokuba was being teased...she had actually socked an older orphan for them.

Seto went back to class and made it in a few steps before the teacher. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered if he had been late. The teacher would shrug it off and he would get a few disapproving looks from his classmates. It was nothing new. As he passed Akemi's seat, she huffed and turned away from him. He could see the picture sticking out from her bag. It looked like it had been folded and un-folded so many times...was she really looking at it that much?

As he sank into his seat, Seto told himself that it didn't matter. Their friendship was over. He had changed too much, she probably had too. There was no way that something so old could be re-kindled. It was best not to think about it. So away he went, back to typing on his keyboard as the teacher started the lesson. Every now and again he would glance up to look at the board, or at Yugi. But a few times, his eyes would flick over to Akemi's seat...and then he would tear his eyes away once again

The day went relatively slowly for Seto and more than once he left the class during the break to stand in the hallway, merely looking out the window. By the time it was time to leave the school, Seto had almost the entire front yard committed to memory. When the bell rang, he was one of the first ones out the door, walking briskly past the other students.

He saw Akemi shake her head from the corner of his eye to Yugi and his friends, and then smile and wave politely, heading out the door. She fell in right behind Seto and he could feel her eyes on his back. As he stepped out of the classroom and walked down the hall, he tried to catch her staring at him but she was instead looking out the window. Other students fell in around them.

"Akemi, why don't you come with us? We're heading to the arcade right now to see Anzu beat everyone at DDR." Yugi said with a smile. Anzu was blushing. Akemi thought for a moment and with a non-chalant glance at Seto as he headed towards the door.

"No thanks guys. Not today. My aunt would get worried." she replied, shaking her head. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she waved and made her way to the door, clutching her school bag.

Akemi silently cursed as she fell in right behind Seto, but couldn't move backwards because of the other classmates that were behind _her_. Forced to walk behind him, she stared straight into his blue uniform jacket, mentally straining herself to keep from looking up at him. Once inside the hall, other students conjoined with them...but for some reason, Akemi felt like they were the only ones in the hallway.

'How...how can crazed limo boy be Seto? He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh. He sits in class and types away on his keyboard the entire time. Has he changed that much? Well...one way to find out.' Akemi thought. She followed Seto, keeping a few other people in between them at all times.

As they exited the school, the kids somewhat separated to let Seto pass by. Akemi kept to the side, but still walking near by him. As he opened the limo door, Akemi rushed up and hopped in after him. The limo was moving by the time she had yanked the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Seto. He stared at her with both malice and surprise. Akemi just looked out the window. Then something heavy knocked into her and Akemi took a large gasp of breath. She looked down at a small, black haired little boy. She squealed and hugged him back, yanking him into her lap.

"_Mokuba!_" she shouted.

"Kemi!" was his enthusiastic reply. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you...and Seto," said Akemi, running her hand over the top of Mokuba's head like she was petting a cat. He didn't seem to mind and cuddled against her like one. Seto stared at them with a look of disgust.

"What's wrong Seto? Aren't you happy to see Kemi?" asked Mokuba, glancing at his older brother and seeing his foul mood. Seto slammed his fist down onto the side of the seat.

"That is _not_ Kemi. We are not the same people anymore Mokuba. Those days are gone. You don't know this girl. Once we come to a stop light, she's getting out." He replied in his harsh voice. Akemi shivered. She wasn't used to being on the receiving end of such an abrasive voice.

"That's not true Seto!" protested Mokuba. Akemi stared at the top of his head. She shifted the boy she was looking at him. There was a some what saddened expression on her face.

"Actually, it is true Mokuba. None of us are the same people we were at the orphanage. We've all changed. I have, Seto has, even you have." She said quietly. "However, some people change for the better...and some for the worse."

Seto stiffened. She couldn't possibly mean him! Look at what he'd accomplished in his life! He'd become the CEO and owner of the largest gaming company in the world! He was one of the top duelists in the world as well, not to mention he'd done an excellent job at raising Mokuba. At least he thought so...

He watched Akemi for a moment, studied her as she talked to Mokuba. Something flashed in Seto's mind as he saw the smile on her face...it reminded him of the time when she had learned they were going to be adopted by Mr. Kaiba. It had been a rash decision. It was rare when Seto regretted it...but for some reason, he did at the current moment. The same look that Akemi had on her face was the same one that she had then. Sad...tormented.

The car stopped and Mokuba released Akemi from his hug and looked at her with a face that reminded Seto of one that a puppy dog might make when its master left. She put her hand on the car door handle and before it could even open, Seto grabbed her hand and lifted it off.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her. "I didn't say that you could leave yet."

Akemi gave him a funny look but then just smiled and wrapped her fingers around his. "Thank you," she told him. Seto blushed and let his hand stay stationary for a moment before gently taking it away.

He coughed. "Don't go getting ideas. This is for Mokuba's sake. Not for mine." He told her hurriedly. "You can call your home once we get to the mansion."

"Mansion?" said Akemi in an exited voice. "That is so damn awesome!"

"I can't wait to show you my room Kemi!" said Mokuba. "And then I can show you Seto's! He's got bunches of new game stuff that people aren't allowed to see yet!"

"Now wait a minute!" protested Seto. "I barely allow you to see them Mokuba, what makes you think I'm going to show them to Akemi?"

Mokuba looked at his older brother like he had lost his mind. "Because, this is _Kemi_ and we show her everything!" he said. Seto glared at his younger brother but Mokuba just stick his tongue out at him with a smile. Akemi just laughed.

"_Welcome home Mr. Kaiba,_" said an electronic voice as the limo pulled inside the gates of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba pointed out the window and Akemi looked, her mouth dropping wide open.

"Wow! You guys live here! That Kaiba man who came must have been more loaded than we thought!" she gasped.

"Well, not really," said Mokuba. "Seto bought this with his own money."

Akemi stared at Kaiba. "I guess you're pretty well off," she trailed. Before Seto could say anything she was peering out the window in awe again. When the limo stopped, the driver was quite surprised to see Akemi get out but when Mokuba explained she was their friend, he just smiled and welcomed her.

Mokuba dragged her inside and began to show her around the mansion. He showed her the large dining room, the kitchen, the living room and game room and the other various rooms before letting Akemi call her "aunt."

"Auntie? Yes, yes I'm fine...I'm over at a friend's house...his name's Seto Kaiba...yes Auntie I'm serious! I'm not joking...okay...bye." Akemi said with a sigh, hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Mokuba.

"She didn't believe me. She said I can stay but that I have to tell whose house I really was when I get home." Akemi said. "Do you really think she'd believe me when I said that I knew the infamous Kaiba brothers?"

"That reminds me," said Kaiba, glancing at her. "How did you know where we were?"

"You mean from besides all the new coverage that you get?" asked Akemi, her hand still on the phone. She let it down with a click. "I knew you lived here for a while. But it was a long time before I was able to get the grades and money to come here. My parents live in a town up North. They didn't believe me at first either but they finally let me come."

There was an uneasy silence then Mokuba took Akemi's hand and started pulling slightly. "Come on Kemi," he said. "I still have to show you our rooms!" She smiled and followed him out of the room and up the stairs. As they were ascending to the next floor, there was a loud booming noise and Seto looked out the window. Akemi and Mokuba did as well, and Akemi murmured, "A storm is coming..."

**--------------- **

**Author's Note:**

**A rather bad way to end a chapter don't you think? Oh well, its page five and that's where I cut off. Goof for you however, because this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Not that you can really tell...**

...**any who, I do hope you enjoy reading this and I do have to make one announcement. Please review and tell me whether you think I should put dueling in this story. I know I know...it's the entire basis of the show and without dueling there is no show! However, I find that writing down an entire duel, card by card would be too tedious of a task. **

**Please let me know your opinions and recommend this stories to others please, before the next update, that way I can get lots of feed back! I also need to come out with a more solid plot line...I am sort of just winging it now...can you tell?**

** Much love to all of you! **


	3. The Storm Inside

**Run For His Money**

**YoukaiJilly**

**Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she'll make it her mission to deflate Seto's head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she's not backing down!**

**TWO**

"**The Storm Inside..."**

**LAST TIME...**

"Auntie? Yes, yes I'm fine...I'm over at a friend's house...his name's Seto Kaiba...yes Auntie I'm serious! I'm not joking...okay...bye." Akemi said with a sigh, hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked Mokuba.

"She didn't believe me. She said I can stay but that I have to tell whose house I really was when I get home." Akemi said. "Do you really think she'd believe me when I said that I knew the infamous Kaiba brothers?"

"That reminds me," said Kaiba, glancing at her. "How did you know where we were?"

"You mean from besides all the new coverage that you get?" asked Akemi, her hand still on the phone. She let it down with a click. "I knew you lived here for a while. But it was a long time before I was able to get the grades and money to come here. My parents live in a town up North. They didn't believe me at first either but they finally let me come."

There was an uneasy silence then Mokuba took Akemi's hand and started pulling slightly. "Come on Kemi," he said. "I still have to show you our rooms!" She smiled and followed him out of the room and up the stairs. As they were ascending to the next floor, there was a loud booming noise and Seto looked out the window. Akemi and Mokuba did as well, and Akemi murmured, "A storm is coming..."

**THE STORY CONTINUES...**

Mokuba was enjoying himself as he showed Akemi all of the new and untested products, all to the protest of his older brother, but Akemi just shushed him and Seto complied. At the present moment, Mokuba and Akemi were stretched out on Seto's bed, looking at something lying in front of them and Seto had seated himself in a chair across from them, his back to a window.

The loud booms of thunder had gotten closer and closer and soon there was a thick sheet of rain coming down onto the window. The group paid no attention as it thumped against the glass, Akemi and Mokuba laughing at something and Seto glowering at both of them. Then, in a flash, the lights went out and a loud crack of lightning could be heard. Akemi gave a pained groaned as Mokuba tackled her and held her tight.

"Mokuba, are you all right?" asked Seto.

"Uh huh." He said. "Are you okay Kemi?"

"Other than you squeezing a place you shouldn't?" she said. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine."

Mokuba gave a surprised exclaim and a loud thump could be heard as he fell off the bed. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" he said apologetically. Seto rose to his feet but then sat back down. Nothing could be done until someone came with a light.

"Don't you guys have flashlights in your nightstands or something?" asked Akemi.

"What for?" questioned Mokuba.

"Well, for emergencies. Like for example, oh say, this one?" she said, with a hint of amusement in her voice. Seto heard the bedspread shift as and then heard the sound of a drawer opening. He stood up and snapped at her:

"Don't bother. The backup electrical system will be up in a moment."

"Yeah, Seto put it in right after we lost power for the first time!" said Mokuba. Right in the middle of his sentence there was an odd whirring and the lights flickered on again. Seto saw that Akemi was leaning over with her hand in the drawer, her skirt falling so it was very close to showing her backside. Seto flushed and coughed loudly and Akemi just gave him an odd look. It was Mokuba who alerted her to position of her skirt.

"I've seen London, I've seen France, now I've seen your underpants..." he said with a wicked smile as he pointed to Akemi. She flushed and gave a little squeak sitting upright and yanking it down.

"Mokuba! You shouldn't be looking!" she said thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry big sister..." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, are you and your guests all right?" said a servant as he poked his head in. Seto nodded and waved his hand to dismiss him and when he left, he noticed that Akemi was still looking very embarrassed. "Akemi, go call your aunt, I doubt she'll want you to come home in this."

Her head perked up and she said, "I couldn't stay here!"

"Why not?" asked Mokuba. "You can spend more time with us. We've missed you so much!"

"Here," said Kaiba. He tossed her a phone and Akemi caught it in both of her hands and looked at them with a puzzled look for a moment, then sighed and dialed her aunt's number on the phone. The brothers heard it ring and her aunt pick up. Seto noticed she had a rather strained and worried voice.

"Auntie?" said Akemi into the phone.

"Oh Akemi! I was so worried, I have no idea dear where you are and the storm brewing outside is so awful! It's a god send that the phones are still in order! Akemi, you need to tell me the truth of were you are so I can come and get you." Her aunt said.

"Auntie, I'm okay, I told you where I was. I'm at Seto Kaiba's house." Akemi replied.

"Don't you toy with me young lady-..." Akemi's aunt started.

This is when Seto yanked the phone from Akemi's hand, and ignored her exclaiming of protest. "Akemi is staying here for the night and will be driven to school the next morning. You need not worry; she'll be home safety tomorrow afternoon." Kaiba said.

He then shut the phone off and threw it on the bed. Akemi rose with an angry look in her eyes. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You just hung up on my aunt! She's going to be scared out of her mind now and least you could do is let me say good-bye!" Akemi looked up at him and Seto just stared back with his mouth in a thin line.

"I'm doing you a favor letting you stay here. It's my house, my rules. If you don't like it, you can just walk home." He snapped.

The two stubborn teenagers looked at each other, one with coldness and the other with angry fire contained in their eyes. Mokuba was the one to break the silence and went "ahem" quite loudly. They glared at him.

"Um, I think we should give Kemi a room and some night clothes." He said to his big brother. Seto merely nodded.

"Fine; you can handle that Mokuba. I'm going to make sure we get something to eat. I'll meet you in the game room. You can watch that movie you like so much." Said Seto, turning his back and with a brisk walk, exited the room.

Akemi and Mokuba left as well, and Mokuba led her to a guest room that connected with his. As they flopped down on the bed, Akemi asked, "So, what's this movie Mokuba?" His eyes lit up and he started to ramble about it and Akemi listened politely.

"It's called _Autumn _and it's about these orphans and they're just like us! 'Cept the guy is really nice and the girl is like Seto and then they have this cute little cat that Seto thinks looks me! So they have to travel around and do stuff and we watch it at least once a week! I know all the words!" Mokuba said with a wide smile.

"Well, I can't wait to see it!" said Akemi. "Um, is there something I can change into?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Seto won't mind if you borrow some his PJs! I'll be right back!" said Mokuba dashing out of the room and leaving the door open behind him. He was back in a minute or so with some very nice PJs. He flung them onto the bed and then held up the shirt for Akemi to see. "I think you'll like this one. It's the only one with out 'S. Kaiba' written on it."

Akemi took the dark purple shirt and looked it over. It was loose and long sleeved with tiny silver buttons that held it closed. She smiled at Mokuba and waved him out of the room, and slipped off the bed. She spread the pajamas out on the bed spread and then stripped herself out of her clothes and slipped into the warm bottoms. As she reached for the shirt, Akemi paused and held it to her nose, closing her eyes.

'It sure smells like him...' she thought. As she was lost in blissful thought, another crash of lightning sounded and made her jump. Akemi gave a little jump and yanked the shirt over her head, her fingers fumbling on the buttons. When she was done, she looked down at herself. 'It doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would to wear guys PJs..."

Akemi walked into the hallway and was greeted by Mokuba who was in his own pinstriped PJs. He took her hand with a smile and led her to the game room which she had seen earlier.

"Mokuba," she questioned. "I thought we were going to eat."

"We are! In the game room!" he said happily. "Seto's probably changed and got stuff out by now. You'll like it. How about later we can play a game?"

"Sure Mokuba! I'd like that!" said Akemi as they entered the room.

"Bout time you two got here." Seto said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry Seto. I had to go get Kemi." Mokuba replied still holding onto her hand. Seto stared at them, and then turned away. Mokuba only released Akemi's hand when he saw that he had dinner sitting a little table off to the side of the room near the TV. It was the largest that Akemi had ever seen and she still marveled at what Seto owned.

'I guess he really did change after he won that chess match with Mr. Kaiba...' she thought as she flopped down into one of the large fluffy chairs.

**-------------- **

**Author's Note: **

**Duh, duh, da! The third chapter that I'm sure that you've all been waiting for! (Who am I kidding? No one reads this...) **

**The fourth chapter will hopefully will be better. I'm afraid this one is lacking in quality. I so need to think out the story line more. Once I do that, the story will be easier to write. **

**But I'd love to have your input so, please, please! Please review the story so I can get some ideas! You'll be credited if you like. Just as long as you review; and if you interested, please go look at my other stories. They are lonely! **


	4. GoodBye

**Run For His Money**

**YoukaiJilly**

**Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she'll make it her mission to deflate Seto's head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she's not backing down!**

**FOUR**

"**Good-Bye"**

**LAST TIME…**

Akemi walked into the hallway and was greeted by Mokuba who was in his own pinstriped PJs. He took her hand with a smile and led her to the game room which she had seen earlier.

"Mokuba," she questioned. "I thought we were going to eat."

"We are! In the game room!" he said happily. "Seto's probably changed and got stuff out by now. You'll like it. How about later we can play a game?"

"Sure Mokuba! I'd like that!" said Akemi as they entered the room.

"Bout time you two got here." Seto said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry Seto. I had to go get Kemi." Mokuba replied still holding onto her hand. Seto stared at them, and then turned away. Mokuba only released Akemi's hand when he saw that he had dinner sitting a little table off to the side of the room near the TV. It was the largest that Akemi had ever seen and she still marveled at what Seto owned.

'I guess he really did change after he won that chess match with Mr. Kaiba…' she thought as she flopped down into one of the large fluffy chairs.

**THE STORY CONTINUES...**

It was quiet as they watched the movie, Mokuba stretched on the floor, his head propped up in hands, watching intently. Akemi could hear the soft murmur as he talked along with the characters.

"What is your problem?" said the male character, an American named Adam.

"You are my problem!" snapped the female character, Sasami. "I don't need you; I don't need anyone to help me! Go away."

Adam looked hurt, confused and then determined. "No. No matter what the hell you say, you will need someone. That someone is me right now. I refuse to leave you alone. You'll just dig yourself into a deeper hole!"

"Gee, this sounds familiar," Akemi murmured under her breath. She had been shouting those things at Seto in her thoughts nearly the entire day. At the moment, he glanced over at her with a stony face.

"Shut up," he told her.

"Make me." Akemi replied.

"Will both of you be quiet?" growled Mokuba. Both Akemi and Seto fell silent as he returned his eyes to the screen.

There had been a tension in the room and it was driving Akemi absolutely crazy. Seto was angry at her and was angry at Mokuba for being nice to her. Akemi was angry at him because he was angry at her and Mokuba just for being nice. And Mokuba was angry at the both of them for being angry at each other and him.

When the movie was over, Mokuba begged to watch it over, but Seto snapped at him to hush and go to bed. Akemi then retorted that he needed to be nicer to his little brother. That's what set Seto off…

"Don't you **dare** tell me how to raise my little brother!" he growled.

"Lay off, I'm not telling you how to raise him! I'm just saying that it would be better for **Mokuba **if you were nicer to him! He'll grow up thinking it's all right to push people around like you do!" Akemi retorted. "In case of you haven't noticed, you have no friends, you're as heartless as a mummy and no one can stand you!"

"Then why the hell did you try to find me?" Seto yelled.

Akemi's mouth snapped shut and she glared a hint of hurt reflecting in her eyes. She let her shoulders slump forward and she clenched her teeth. "I have no idea," is what she replied. "When I leave tomorrow, I am never speaking to you again."

"Fine by me; Mokuba, don't expect to be seeing Akemi anytime soon." Seto said coldly, walking off to his room. It slammed shut and was the only sound in the uneasy silence. Mokuba tugged on Akemi's sleeve. She looked down at him and he opened his arms for a hug. She obliged and held onto him tightly.

"Big sister, will I really not get to see you anymore?" Mokuba questioned in a soft and sorrowful tone.

"That may be what Seto thinks," Akemi told him. "But there is nothing in the world that can keep me from coming to visit you. He can just ignore me, but I am coming."

"Good," Mokuba murmured.

"I think it's time we got you to bed. We'll watch _Autumn _another time when I come all right?" Akemi said as she picked the boy up. He was heavy, and she had a bit of trouble getting up, but Akemi managed. She took him to his room and put him carefully down onto the soft bed. Akemi smiled as she pulled the blankets around him and Mokuba yawned and snuggled under them. Akemi bent down and kissed him lightly on the head before heading off to her own room.

Seto tucked his arms behind his head while they rested on the cool pillow. Akemi…he frowned just thinking her name. They'd been the best of friends at the orphanage and Akemi would help him look after Mokuba. But now that Seto looked back on it, he saw that he had been so very wrong in encouraging her. Over the years Seto saw that she hadn't changed much. Still believed there was good in everyone, that if you had enough belief in something it would change for the better.

"Childish notion…" he muttered to himself.

"KEMI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WAKE UP!" Mokuba shouted as he pounced into her bed. She screamed, sitting up and staring with wide eyes at Mokuba. He looked at her with a slightly worried face. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?"

"Holy…" she whispered. Akemi was silent a moment and then she began to look more calm. "I'm sorry…I forgot where I was for a moment."

"Oh," Mokuba replied as he rolled off the bed. "Seto said to wake up so you can eat and 'get the hell out of our house' as he said."

Akemi groaned and flopped back down onto the pillow. She put her right arm over her eyes and sighed deeply; taking in the faint ivory smell of the pajamas she wore. Suddenly disgusted, she rushed Mokuba from the room and yanked on her school uniform. As she came into the hallway, Mokuba was there waiting for her in his own uniform. He showed her the way to the dining room and food was all ready spread out.

Seto was not there yet and Mokuba ran to pull out her seat. As Akemi started over, something grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked. She crashed into Seto and she stared down at her with those cold cerulean eyes. She glared back.

"You stink. Go take a shower." He said.

Releasing her, Seto pressed a towel into her hands and gave her a harsh shove back towards the upstairs. Akemi had found the large bathroom the night before, having to visit it once or twice when Mokuba had challenged her to chug her lemonade. She didn't answer him but just rushed off, glancing at the clock. She had plenty of time…

The warm water felt wonderful to her tense muscles and she closed her eyes, letting it pour down on her. She found hair stuffs and soaps all ready inside and she realized they held the same smell as the pajamas.

'So…this is what makes him smell so good…' she thought.

Akemi quickly washed and dried, finding a hair dryer in one of the drawers. At first she found it strange that Seto and Mokuba even owned a hair dryer since it had been her experience that boys preferred to let their hair air-dry; she then remembered the amount of hair that Mokuba had and shrugged, quickly drying her short hair.

Once she was again dressed in her uniform and walking down the hallway, she looked at the clock once again. If they wanted to get to school on time, they would have to move quickly. Akemi's stomach growled and she hopped that she still had time to eat. Coming back to the kitchen, Mokuba called out to her.

"I was just coming to get you Kemi!" he said. "We have five minutes until we need to leave."

"Ah…but…I haven't even eaten anything!" she said in disappointment.

"Oh," Mokuba said in a thoughtful voice. "We can grab something really quick." With that, he practically raced around the kitchen grabbing things for Akemi to eat. He shoved his armload of food at her and told her to eat. She gulped all of it down as quickly as she could and when Seto came back into the room with his own uniform on, Akemi felt so full it almost made her sick.

"Move it." Seto told the both of them and Mokuba went right out the door, Akemi behind him. She was glad she hadn't any homework; the teacher said it would take a few days for her to catch up to the rest of the class and then she would be responsible for doing homework.

In the limo, the three sat in silence and the tension was so thick, Akemi thought it might be cut with a knife. Once they reached Mokuba's school he gave her a big hug and whispered that he would sneak her into the estate so they could play and she nodded her head. He then exited the car and waved before the limo took off once more. She dared to glance at Seto and found that he was looking out the window with an upset look on his face.

Just as the limo pulled into the school courtyard, the students moving out of its way, Akemi reached for the door handle as Seto did for the opposite one but she paused. "I guess I really did say good-bye to my friend that day Mr. Kaiba took him away." She said softly.

Before Seto could even answer, she pushed open the door and quickly walked away. Seto also exited and his eyes followed her. Akemi was greeted by Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu. He smacked the hood of the limo as he did every day and it pulled out, leaving the cerulean eyed CEO to walk into the building alone.

"Good-bye…"

**-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wowee, have I been gone a long while. I have more of the plot figured out so hopefully I will be able to update more. I hope you can all forgive me. **

**Gomen. **


	5. Joint Separation

**Run For His Money**

**YoukaiJilly**

**Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she'll make it her mission to deflate Seto's head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she's not backing down!**

**FIVE**

"**Joint Separation"**

**LAST TIME…**

Just as the limo pulled into the school courtyard, the students moving out of its way, Akemi reached for the door handle as Seto did for the opposite one but she paused. "I guess I really did say good-bye to my friend that day Mr. Kaiba took him away." She said softly.

Before Seto could even answer, she pushed open the door and quickly walked away. Seto also exited and his eyes followed her. Akemi was greeted by Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu. He smacked the hood of the limo as he did every day and it pulled out, leaving the cerulean eyed CEO to walk into the building alone.

"Good-bye…"

**THE STORY CONTINUES...**

"Akemi, did you actually ride to school with Kaiba?" asked Anzu as the group of friends came up to her. They all wore faces of extreme curiosity and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. How was Akemi going to tell them yes without having to explain the entire story…the story she didn't want to share?

"Yes." She replied. "Yes I did."

"Did he do anythin' to yah?" asked Jonouchi. "It would be just like that lil' bastard to somethin'-…"

"No!" Akemi said firmly. They stared at her. "He didn't do anything. I just thought…he's just…different then I expected. I wouldn't really like to talk about it. Um, would you guys mind if I…uh…hung out with you?"

"Of course you can." Yugi said with a smile. "You bring your desk over with ours when lunch time rolls around."

Something burst in Akemi's mind and she gasped and smacked her forehead. "Damn it!" she cursed. "I forgot to get a lunch this morning at his house! Man, at least Mokuba gave me all the food to eat for breakfast."

"Are you saying you ate at Kaiba's _house_!" gasped Honda.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I spent the night." She said absent mindedly.

"_Whaaaaaaat!_" the friends said in collective surprise.

Seto watched as Akemi moved her desk over to Yugi's group with a tiny smile on her face. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to cross the room and rip her away from them. He shook his head and returned to his work, reminding himself that Akemi was no longer his friend and never would be again. She belonged with that stupid little group…with that stupid Yugi...

For the rest of the lunch period, Seto tried desperately not to look at her and succeeded for the most part. However, when he saw Jonouchi lean closer to talk to her, his temper flared and he smacked down the cover of his laptop. Nearly the entire class jumped and a few students dared to stare at him –Akemi, Yugi and his friends among them- but Seto glared at them until they looked away.

Once no one was staring, Seto reopened his laptop and set out to work again. 'What am I doing?' he thought loudly to himself. 'She's not worthy of my time…I hate her…I know that I do.'

The rest of the day seemed to take forever and Seto was so relieved to finally get out of school and away from those people that caused him annoyance. As usual, the limo was waiting with Mokuba all ready inside and Seto slipped through the door and onto the leather seats.

"So, did you talk to Kemi?" Mokuba asked with vigor. "Did you make up or what?"

Seto glared at his younger brother. "I thought I told you this morning while she was in the shower. She is no longer our friend, forget about her. I've alerted the security staff to keep an eye out for her in case she does something rash. If she's as foolish as she was in the past, she will definitely try something." He replied in snippy voice.

Mokuba sighed and slumped down in his seat. "Whatever you say big brother; are you going to test that new stuff for Kaiba Corp today?" he said.

A smile tugged at Seto's lips but he kept it under his stony mask. "Yes Mokuba. So you better be ready to miss dinner." He replied.

The people outside the limo could then hear a very loud, "ALL RIGHT!" that came from the small boy inside.

-

"Akemi, dear is that you?" asked her aunt as Akemi walked through the door. She appeared in the hallway as Akemi yanked off her shoes and put on some slippers that were waiting.

"Yes Auntie, it's me. I hope I didn't worry you too much." Akemi apologized.

Auntie enveloped her into a large hug and choked back a few tears. "My god Akemi, don't do that to me ever again. I was so frightened! I wanted so much to go to the school and check to make sure you were there but I was on duty at the hospital and had to leave. Where were you?"

"I told you Auntie," Akemi said as they pulled away. "I was at Seto Kaiba's house."

The older woman shook her head. "Akemi, I don't know why you need to lie to me and your parents about this. Seto Kaiba is a cold, heartless boy running the largest gaming company in the entire world. He inherited it from his father. There is no way on Earth he would know you. I doubt his father would allow it."

Akemi was silent at that, realizing that no one really knew about Seto's true background. Part of her wanted to blurt it all out, but the she kept her mouth shut, knowing that Seto wouldn't like it if she blabbed to everyone. Her aunt didn't really count as everyone but there was the chance that Yugi and his friends would bring it up again. And the sooner she started to keep her mouth shut, the better.

"Auntie, I'm tired. I got a little lost on my way home," Akemi said truthfully. "I'm going to take a bath and relax for a little while all right?"

"Of course dear, what ever you need."

Once Akemi was upstairs she turned on the bathwater and filled the tub up. She slipped into the water, letting her skin adjust to the temperature before relaxing. The humidity of the bathroom at that moment helped her headache subside. The entire day she had concentrated on not looking at Seto. The only time she let herself was at lunch when he smacked his laptop shut.

"_So Akemi, what do you like about Domino City so far?" asked Yugi as he shared some of his lunch with her._

"_Well, I've live in the suburbs for most of my life so I find it all sort of overwhelming. Yesterday I got lost and I had to ask someone for directions and run all the way here. This map that my aunt gave me was confusing…" she replied, pulling the hand drawn map out of her bag. _

_Jonouchi leaned closer to her so he was able to see it. "There's yer problem." He told her. "Yer aunt got her streets mixed up. Dis one comes out here, not here." He ran his finger over the pen line to show her what he meant. _

_A loud slam echoed through the classroom and the a few students picked their heads up to stare at Seto Kaiba. He was glaring at the group with such vigor, that Akemi felt as though she would turn to ice under such a cold gaze. When everyone was done staring Honda said:_

"_What the heck is Kaiba's problem all of a sudden?"_

"_Who knows?" put in Yugi. _

"_You think he would be a bit nicer to us since we've helped him and Mokuba so many times." Anzu said thoughtfully._

"_Huh?" Akemi asked. "You know Mokuba Kaiba?"_

"_Yeah, he's a sweet kid, despite wat his brothah is like." Jonouchi replied. _

"_Oh."_

That is where her mind drifted away from the conversation and Akemi began to walk down memory lane. Her images of Seto and Mokuba were when they were still young, because she hadn't taken into account that they would have changed over the years just as she had.

But now, those images were in shambles. From the way that Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda spoke, Akemi realized that Kaiba wasn't just disliked…perhaps he was even hated to some degree. After cleaning up, she let the water spin down the drain and Akemi began to dry her body off with a fluffy down. That is when she heard her aunt talking on the phone.

"Mitsko? Yes, it's Natsuko." She was saying. "Akemi came home this afternoon…yes, she's just fine….taking a bath…I don't understand it either Mi. I know she's always been a good girl…no…no I can't just ask her something like that! All right…I understand. Bye Mi."

Akemi heard the receiver go down with a click and she took her ear away from the bathroom door. So her parents and aunt still didn't believe her…goodness knows what they thought she was doing. She gathered up her things and opened the door, heading towards her room. Her aunt had her back turned to the doorway and didn't see Akemi. She was glad about that, because she didn't really feel like talking to her aunt about Seto at the moment.

Once inside her room, Akemi changed into more comfortable clothing and put her slippers back on before heading downstairs to get something to eat. Sitting in the kitchen, she turned on the small television and found it was on a news station. Just as she was about to change the channel, a picture of Seto appeared on the screen.

"Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, has announced his company's plans to release the popular underground game, Dungeon Dice Monsters sometime during the next few months. The creator of the game, Ryuuji Otogi has been meeting with Seto Kaiba to fine tune his game so it will be quote: 'The best game possible'…"

Akemi let the remote drop onto the counter after she shut the television off, not wanting to hear any more about Seto Kaiba. Rummaging through the refrigerator, she found something to eat and thought:

'Auntie was right…there is no way on Earth he would know me…'

**-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Lookie! Another chapter! I am trying to maintain Kaiba's cold continence, but it's difficult. I've never had a character as heartless as he is…but half the fun is in the challenge right?**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Meeting the People

**Run For His Money**

**YoukaiJilly**

**Seto Kaiba has only met his match in Yugi Mutou...or so he thought. When a new girl comes to Domino High, she'll make it her mission to deflate Seto's head. Although Seto constantly tries her patience she's not backing down!**

**SIX**

"**Meeting the People"**

**LAST TIME…**

Once inside her room, Akemi changed into more comfortable clothing and put her slippers back on before heading downstairs to get something to eat. Sitting in the kitchen, she turned on the small television and found it was on a news station. Just as she was about to change the channel, a picture of Seto appeared on the screen.

"Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, has announced his company's plans to release the popular underground game, Dungeon Dice Monsters sometime during the next few months. The creator of the game, Ryuuji Otogi has been meeting with Seto Kaiba to fine tune his game so it will be quote: 'The best game possible'…"

Akemi let the remote drop onto the counter after she shut the television off, not wanting to hear any more about Seto Kaiba. Rummaging through the refrigerator, she found something to eat and thought:

'Auntie was right…there is no way on Earth he would know me…'

**THE STORY CONTINUES...**

Akemi was up in her room with her own television set when her aunt knocked on the door. "Um, Akemi…one of your _friends_ is here." She said. "Some boy with long blonde hair is at the front door."

"Blonde hair…oh, that's Jonouchi. I'll be right down." Akemi replied, blinking. Her aunt left and Akemi clicked off the television before yanking on her slippers and rushing down the stairs. Jonouchi was in the front hallway dressed in sneakers, jeans, tee-shirt and a jacket. "Hey. Uh, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?"

"I live down the street and I saw you come into dis house. I had stuff to do a'home so I couldn't come over right away, but we're all meetin' up wit Yugi and the rest of them over at the arcade. You didn't go with us yesterday so I was wondering if yous wanted to go wit us now." He asked.

"Oh…um…I guess I could. If my aunt doesn't mind that is." Akemi replied. "I'll have to go ask her."

"I heard him dear," said her aunt. "But first, don't you think you should introduce me to this young man? Hello, I'm Natsuko and I am Akemi's aunt."

"Nice to meet yah, name's Jonouchi. Like I said, we're just gonna hang at the arcade. Yugi's granddad has some new stuff in and he always lets us test it."

"All right, but make sure that you're home before dark all right Akemi?" said her aunt, giving her a reproachful look. "Especially after what happened yesterday."

Akemi flushed and finished tying her shoe laces before yanking Jonouchi out the door, yelling good-bye to her aunt. She didn't release him until they were at the end of the street. He looked at her oddly and waited for an explanation.

"Do you remember this morning when I said that I spent that night at Seto's house last night? It was during the storm and I called my aunt but she did not, and still doesn't believe me as to where I was." She said in a calm tone. "That's all."

"Oh." Jonouchi replied.

He took the lead then, showing Akemi a shop here or a store there as they walked along Domino City's streets towards the arcade. As they came up to the door, Jonouchi said, "Oh, and yah'll getta chance tah meet Bakura and Ryuuji. They're other friends."

"Did you say Ryuuji?" Akemi asked as the door swung open.

"Uh huh, I sure did." He replied with a goofy grin.

"Jonouchi! Akemi!" Yugi said pleasantly as they walked into the door. Honda, Anzu, Yugi, an elderly man and two other boys were standing around the counter, looking at something.

"Uh, hello everyone." Akemi said in reply.

"Bakura, Ryuuji, dis is Akemi Harashi." Jonouchi said, introducing her to the two other boys. "And dat there is Yugi's grandpa…just call him Grandpa and you'll be fine."

"Hello Grandpa." She said nervously.

"Ah, Jou. Just in time." Grandpa said. "Ryuuji was just showing us the new merchandise for his game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. I have to say it's quite extraordinary."

"It's nothing special really," said one of the other boys. Akemi glanced over at him. He had long black hair that was tied back with a headband over his forehead. Her mouth dropped open slightly as her sight confirmed what she had all ready guessed.

"I think Ms. Akemi has noticed who you are Ryuuji," said the other teenager boy who Akemi assumed was Bakura.

"Oh right. Hi." Ryuuji said with a tiny smile. "I guess I'm not quite used to people staring at me like they do Seto. I'm just lucky that Kaiba Corp. decided to help me get my game off the ground."

"What!" Akemi exclaimed, her mouth dropping open. "Gah, can't I escape that stupid head for five minutes?"

Ryuuji, Bakura and Grandpa blinked in confusion as Akemi started ranting quietly to her self how stupid the cerulean eyed CEO was. "Oh, right. We forgot to mention that Akemi knows Kaiba personally." Yugi said with a snap of his fingers.

"Well, well, that is most surprising." Grandpa said with curiosity. "How did you meet him?"

That shut Akemi up on the spot. "I'm afraid that I have to keep a secret. Sorry." She said apologetically and with a wink. "Hey Yugi, you're the World Champion of Duel Monsters right?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Yugi said with a look of both pride and embarrassment.

"Awh, Yugh, stop bein' so modest an' all; you are dah best and youse know it!" Jonouchi said enthusiastically.

"Why do you ask Akemi?" Bakura said with a tiny smile.

"Well…I've never played before and I promised Mokuba that I'd play him really soon and I was hoping that you could help me out." Akemi replied. "If you don't mind that is!"

"Well, both me and Yugh can help yah out!" Jonouchi said proudly slinging his arm around her shoulder. "I'm second under Yugi 'ere."

"With a head twice as big as a melon," Honda teased.

Jonouchi turned on his best friend with an angered look and soon the two were engaged in an insult slinging fight as the rest watched with amused faces. Soon, a few of them were laughing, Akemi included.

"Come on 'Kemi, lets teach yah how to play Duel Monsters!" Jonouchi said after slinging a rather rude comment in Honda's direction. He stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and using her as a block between him and the angry Honda. She blushed slightly and nodded as Jonouchi stuck his tongue out at his irritated comrade.

Then the group had quite a time helping Akemi learn about the cards and assembled a small deck. By the time dusk rolled around, she was anxious to get home so she didn't worry her aunt. Jonouchi offered to walk her home and she accepted, not wanting to get lost. As they walked along, Akemi looked down at the deck in her hand and smiled.

"Thank you very much Jonouchi for all your help. I feel better than I did earlier today." She told him.

"Nah, it ain't nothing so don't worry 'bout it 'kay?" he said with a hearty laugh. "Well, dis is mah house and yours is down there. Yah think that you can survive to the end o' dah road?" He was smiling broadly at her with his hands tucked into his front pockets.

"Mm hm," she replied. Akemi then moved and wrapped her arms around him in a large hug. She felt his body stiffen and a hiss of air being drawn in so she quickly released him and continued on her way. She turned half way down the street to see if Jonouchi was there and saw that he wasn't. A light in one of the houses that wasn't on before was now lit and she saw two people moving about.

As she turned her head back, Akemi thought that she saw a black limo pulling away out of the corner of her eye. She looked back but found that nothing was there. Sighing, she continued up the street.

Upon reaching her aunts house, she took off her shoes and tugged on the slippers before calling out, "Auntie, I'm home form the game store!"

Her aunt came down the stairs and greeted her with a suspicious stare. She came to the bottom of the stairs and began to circle Akemi as if she were a vulture. Akemi blinked and looked at her aunt as if she had just sprouted another head.

"Uh, Auntie, what are you doing?" Akemi asked.

"I am checking to see if there are any bruises." Her aunt replied with a stern tone. "I began to wonder how many boys you have met since you've arrived here."

"Um, well, there is Seto of course and then Jonouchi, Yugi, Honda, Ryuuji, Bakura and Grandpa." Akemi said, counting them on her fingers.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, he's Yugi's grandfather. He runs the gaming store that Jonouchi took me to. They are going to teach me to play Duel Monsters! See? I all ready have a little starting deck." Akemi held up the deck proudly and her aunt peered at it, and Akemi began to think that she half-expected the pictures to start moving.

"Well, that's wonderful Akemi." Her aunt finally said. "You've made some real friends. You'll have to invite them all over some time for a snack."

"Sure thing Auntie. I'm going to head up to bed now all right?" Akemi said, pocketing the cards and giving her aunt a kiss on the cheek. She began up the stairs when her aunt called out to her. Turning, Akemi asked what it was.

"There was a letter for you tapped to the door. The bell rang and by the time I got there and opened the door, no one was there and it was just sticking there with clear tape. It's sitting on your bed." Her aunt said.

"Thank you Auntie. I'll be sure to look at it right away."

With that, Akemi rushed up the stairs and raced to her room. Shutting the door, she located the letter on her bed and ripped it open. Pulling out the paper and then unfolding it, her eyes scanned the penned note with a tiny smile. Folding the paper back up, she placed it inside the envelope and slipped it into a draw in her desk.

"I'll see you there. Don't you worry."

**---------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here you go. Hope that you like and continue reading! Also, if you'd like you are able to submit any ideas you might like to see as tiny side-stories.**


End file.
